


Mania

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of their conflict, Claude seeks Sebastian’s jealousy as he forces him to watch him pleasure himself upon their Master.





	Mania

Groggily, the boy regained consciousness only to find himself peering into the darkness. He attempted to move his arms to no success as they were bound together. “Sebastian–“ he halted, immediately regretting the call as he wished to no longer rely on his former contractee. However, not to his knowledge, the man was quite present, a silk tie tucked between his lips to prevent speech and chained against the wall. Those crimson eyes widened as his rival stepped into appearance, sashaying over to the shivering, frightened adolescent. “Aah, Ciel Phantomhive... a truly exquisite soul,” said nobleman jolted when a gloved hand clasped over one of his nude buttocks, “... and form.” The youthful Earl gasped when he was abruptly flipped over onto his stomach. “You... Claude?” he queried softly, a contrasting innocence to his typical authoritative tone. “Yes, it is alright,” the sonorous voice falsely assured, its owner planting light kisses along the younger male’s unmarred bottom.

Ciel shuddered in a reluctant pleasure, “S... Stop...” “How could I? Your body is irresistible— even for a demon such as myself. Won’t you please allow me this...?” As he said this, Claude gazed into his opponent’s eyes, his smirk visible in the reflection of the furious orbs. “No, I don’t want this! Listen to your Master and get off of me!” the child thrashed in a desperate struggle to elude his predator. “My asking for permission was rhetorical,” the butler stated as he removed his thin frames, “I was going to do this either way.”

Black nails dug into the boy’s hips to cease his squirming and to force him to arch. Claude met with the puckered entrance, gazing in awe at the small, pretty hole before rasping his tongue over it. His victim gave an accidental squeak to which they buried their face into the duvet below them in humiliation. The pink ring twitched beneath the wet muscle that coated it with saliva. Claude moved away and positioned himself on his knees, pulling his slacks down slightly to allow his erection to flop against one the child’s cheeks. He was sure to give the spectator a plentiful view. Prior to this event, Sebastian had long given up on freeing himself from his restraints, hopelessly watching as his Master was to be robbed of his virginity.

Claude gave a few pumps to smear his pre-come as an insufficient lubricant, entering slowly afterwards. Ciel shrieked in agony, quick to bite down on his lower lip to silence himself; he would not provide the sadist with the reaction he so desired. The man sheathed himself fully inside of the child who wriggled their hind against his pubic hair. “Eager, are we?” he joked and pulled out to slam back in. Ciel choked out an incomprehensible noise, tears streaming down his rose-stained complexion.

“It hurts... it hurts so bad~!” he wailed, no longer regarding his prideful facade due to the excruciating pain he was enduring. “Perhaps if you would submit, I would be more relenting,” Claude growled and quickened. Ciel sobbed into the covers, though this was heavily masked by the demon’s loud grunts given by his every powerful thrust. The devil hunched over his Master, whispering mischievously: “You may not know this, but we have a certain someone watching us right now...” He gently tugged on the boy’s blindfold which cascaded to the floor. “S-Sebastian? No, don’t look at me~!” he cried out at the brutal slam to his prostate.

The former Lord and servant’s gazes met. “Please... h-help me Sebastian–!” the supposed superior beseeched. Claude delivered a harsh smack to his Master’s behind, resulting in the lurching of their body and the yelp appended to it. The infliction of pain sent a rush of arousal through Sebastian’s body which made him give a muffled groan and begin to harden. The other devil grinned an accomplished grin, repeating the previous action continuously to form red, blemishing marks. “Look at him, even such a being could not keep himself composed.” Through a watery vision, Ciel glanced up to appear him to be correct; with every slap to him came accompanied by a blatant throb to the man’s stiffened bulge.

Claude lifted his Master up by his thighs and resumed to fuck him, suspending him up and down on his cock. Ciel’s cries briefly fell silent, the only sounds being of skin-on-skin contact and the occasional grunts from the older male. “What’s the matter?” he asked, “Given up already? What a shame, I expected you to give more a fight.” Following this comment, the child burst into a fit of laughter.

“It feels so good~!” he screamed out in pure mania, head tossed back as he beamed widely, “More, harder, deeper–!” The man felt himself arriving to his finish. “Going... to come...!” he precautioned before bucking into the orifice once more to spend his seed. Ciel quivered at the warmth, collapsing on the mattress after being released from his grasp. Claude forced him to bend over again, but this time his behind facing their viewer.

Claude rose from the bed and approached the other devil, “Poor thing. Perhaps I will take pity on a fellow demon.” With the snap of his fingers, Sebastian’s restrictions came undone as he was whispered to. “Why don’t you... ‘clean up’ our Master?”

Our Master? he thought angrily, My Master, and I will show him that. “Show Sebastian how much you want him, Master,” Claude demanded of the boy. Ciel simpered, his mind in a deranged haze as he shook his rear from side to side. Claude’s overflowing essence spilled from his insides. Sebastian quickly began lap up the substance, his little Lord moaning at the sensation. This foolish human, he grinned, to be so easily manipulated; he is absolutely alluring. “Sebastian... Please, I want you...” he plead. The butler placed his Master on his back and unzipped himself to expose what was necessary.

Sebastian rubbed between the boy’s spread legs before initiating. The adolescent whimpered, “I want to touch you...” The man undid his partner’s bindings and they tossed their arms around him to pull him into an embrace, their lips connecting. Unlike Claude, the two male’s contingence was affectionate, though vaguely tinged with lust. Sebastian softly rolled his hips into the tight walls, lightly tugging on the younger male’s erection. The nobleman’s legs encircled the man’s waist.

The demon tilted his head back slightly, letting out an extensive sigh with shut lids at the immense euphoria. The boy moaned quietly with each gentle thrust given to his sweet spot. This— joined by the stimulation to his member— brought him to his peak, his limbs gripping the other male. “Sebastian~!” Ciel cried out in ecstasy and impulsively quaked, resulting in his servant’s climax as well. Sebastian swiftly pulled out and stroked himself to completion, his come spurting on the shuddering child’s belly.

“Hm, was it not the Master’s orders to stay out of his sight, Sebastian?”


End file.
